Un pont vers l'infini
by Plume Violette
Summary: Que ressent Kate au moment précis où, enfin, le dragon est vaincu? OS.


_**Puisque certains l'on demandé, je ressors certaines archives.. Un OS écrit courant saison 4, mais qui, dans le fond, peut toujours s'appliquer... Plutôt sombre, mais comme toujours une note d'espoir à la fin. Bonne lecture! Violette**_

 _Les hommes construisent trop de murs, et pas assez de ponts.  
(Isaac Newton)_

Après l'agitation des dernières heures, la poussée d'adrénaline des dernières minutes, la tension extrême des dernières secondes, après la violence du coup de feu qui venait de partir, un calme irréel envahissait les lieux.

Kate Beckett se tenait debout, immobile, à quelques pas de la dépouille de l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre. Entièrement vêtue de noir, sa silhouette se détachait dans les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Non loin derrière elle, Castle observait la scène, pétrifié, tandis que Ryan et Esposito échangeaient un regard grave.

Le dragon venait de mourir.

Cette réalité pénétrait lentement la conscience de Kate. Pendant un court instant, un sentiment intense d'accomplissement l'envahit. Elle venait d'atteindre le but sur lequel elle s'était focalisée avec tant de ténacité. Justice était rendue. Enfin.

Le coup de poignard qui déchira sa poitrine la seconde suivante la prit par surprise. Une douloureuse sensation de perte la transperçait, ravivant cette insupportable mais oh combien familière impression de se retrouver seule au monde. Elle réalisa alors que le fantôme de sa mère reprenait sa liberté. Il lui sembla même le voir s'évaporer dans la brume du petit matin.

Le souffle coupé, elle lutta quelques instants pour réussir à respirer. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de réguler les battements de son cœur, essayant d'inspirer le plus lentement possible. Enfin l'air put à nouveau se frayer un passage dans sa gorge serrée et emplit ses poumons, brûlant au passage les muqueuses à vif. Après quelques bouffées salvatrices, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme allongé au sol et l'observa, agitée de sentiments ambivalents.

Elle s'était lancée à la suite de cet homme comme un chasseur poursuit sa proie. Mais dans ce jeu pervers, traqueur et traqué avaient souvent changé de rôle, brouillant les pistes et mêlant leurs destinées en un écheveau à la complexité insoupçonnée.

Aujourd'hui il était mort, et elle vivait. Elle aurait dû se sentir, sinon heureuse, du moins triomphante, victorieuse. Mais la situation n'était pas si simple, ils avaient été si intimement liés qu'une part d'elle agonisait en même temps que son agresseur. Cet homme avait été le marionnettiste qui tirait sur les fils de sa vie. Privé de l'impulsion qu'il lui fournissait, elle se sentait comme une créature désarticulée. Vide. Désemparée. Une question insidieuse se forma dans son esprit : maintenant qu'il était mort, que restait-il de sa vie ?

Son œil capta soudain des mouvements à la lisière de son champ périphérique : des hommes s'approchaient prudemment du cadavre. Un voile noir obscurcit alors son intellect, et il lui sembla soudain qu'elle devait le défendre à tout prix. Comme de nombreuses victimes, elle avait fini par s'attacher inconsciemment à son agresseur, puisqu'il était devenu le garant de la seule réalité qu'elle connaissait. La main qui tenait le pistolet remonta légèrement, menaçant les policiers. Bien que surpris, ils s'écartèrent, impressionnés par la sauvagerie qui se lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme. Aucun d'entre eux ne songea ne serait-ce qu'un instant défier sa volonté.

A pas mesurés, Beckett avança vers le cadavre. Lentement, presque religieusement, elle s'agenouilla auprès du corps. D'un geste mal assuré, elle agrippa un pan de chemise taché de sang. C'est alors que les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les derniers lambeaux de brume matinale, donnant à la scène un aspect surnaturel, dont on ne pouvait déterminer s'il paraissait inquiétant ou merveilleux. Les trois hommes qui la connaissaient le mieux retenaient leur souffle, sensibles à la solennité du moment.

Kate détailla longuement le visage de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, songeant qu'en réalité, cet homme l'avait prise en otage pendant des années. Elle lui avait consacré tellement de temps et d'énergie, tellement de tout ce qu'elle était. Depuis des années, sans le connaître, sans l'avoir jamais vu, elle avait vécu dans son ombre. Chaque matin, elle avait passé autour de son cou la chaîne qui retenait la bague de sa mère. Elle était devenue flic. Elle avait consacré des heures, des jours entiers à essayer de comprendre l'inexplicable. Dans cette quête de vérité, elle s'était perdue dans des abîmes aux profondeurs terrifiantes. Elle avait trébuché, elle s'était gravement blessée, elle avait souffert. Puis elle avait pansé ses plaies et s'était relevée. Déposant une brique après l'autre, elle avait érigé autour d'elle un mur destiné à protéger son âme meurtrie. C'était à ce prix seulement qu'elle avait pu continuer à vivre. Avec une stupeur grandissante, elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait fait que survivre.

Pour la seconde fois, elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait voler en éclats sous l'effet de la douleur. Des larmes brillèrent sur ses joues, et elle porta son poing à sa bouche pour étouffer le hurlement qui déchirait sa gorge.

Autour d'elle les policiers commençaient à s'agiter, déboussolés par le comportement étrange de leur lieutenant. Si beaucoup étaient au courant de ses liens avec l'homme étendu au sol, ils ne savaient quelle attitude adopter.

Mais Beckett restait prostrée, totalement étrangère à la pantomime silencieuse qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Ryan et Esposito se concertèrent du regard. Sans échanger aucun mot, ils se répartirent implicitement les tâches : Esposito distribua quelques ordres afin de reprendre la direction des opérations, tandis que Ryan se dirigeait vers Castle pour l'inciter à rejoindre sa partenaire, sachant intuitivement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

L'écrivain observa la jeune femme, le cœur serré, devinant que le dragon qu'elle venait de terrasser entraînait dans sa chute morbide tous les murs qui lui avaient jusque-là servi de protection. Elle se tenait à genoux dans les décombres de ce qui avait été son armure, son bouclier, sa tour d'ivoire pendant des années.

En cet instant, elle était comme une enfant qui vient de naître. Fragile et sans aucune défense aucune. Le mur venait de s'effondrer d'un coup. En l'absence de ce tuteur si constitutif de son existence, pourrait-elle encore tenir debout ? En s'approchant, il remarqua que le pistolet commençait à trembler légèrement dans sa main.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, et leva vers lui un regard indéfinissable qui le fit frémir. Elle regardait à travers lui sans vraiment le voir, comme perdue dans des limbes lointains et ténébreux. Si lointains… Il déglutit et tenta un sourire incertain auquel elle ne réagit pas. Alors il prit peur. Il eut envie de la saisir par les épaules et de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse. Qu'elle crie, qu'elle le frappe. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'elle était toujours présente.

S'il réprima ce premier mouvement qu'il savait dicté par l'angoisse, il resta longtemps indécis sur l'attitude à adopter. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la toucher à nouveau. De peur de l'abîmer, de peur de lui faire mal. Son visage était si pâle dans la lumière transparente…

Finalement, il inspira profondément et, lentement, délicatement, il lui tendit la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Elle suivit le geste des yeux avant de relever lourdement la tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un effort trop important pour elle. Mais, cette fois, elle accrocha son regard. Malgré l'eau qui les noyait, il fut soulagé de reconnaître une lueur familière dans ses yeux. Dans un mouvement ralenti à l'extrême, elle abandonna son arme et leva le bras pour déposer le bout de ses doigts sur la main offerte.

Phalanges glacées contre paume tiède, un pont de chair s'établit entre eux. Le contact leur arracha un frisson simultané.

Le plus souvent, il faut des années aux victimes d'abus pour retrouver un sens à leur vie. Mais, parfois, la résilience vous touche de sa grâce en un seul instant.

\- C'est fini, souffla-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'incrédulité.

Elle avait tout du nouveau-né, qui vient d'atterrir dans un monde inconnu en retenant encore dans ses poings fermés des fragments de la galaxie lointaine dont il est issu.

\- Non, corrigea-t-il doucement, ça commence.

Elle pouvait lire dans l'intensité de son regard que si l'amour est puissant, il ne peut exister que dans les cœurs libres. Elle posa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, formant un pont qui l'invitait à traverser le fleuve tumultueux de ses peurs et à rejoindre des rives plus sereines où, enfin, elle pourrait vivre sa vie. Un pont qui l'éloignait des malheurs du passé et lui offrait l'espoir d'un avenir plus radieux et plus léger. Un pont vers l'infini.

Alors Kate lâcha la chemise ensanglantée du dragon, saisit plus fermement la main de Castle, et, avec son aide, se releva.


End file.
